JUNTOS EN EL DOLOR
by SraMalfoy
Summary: DRACO Y HERMIONE JUNTOS EN EL DOLOR Y TAMBIEN EN EL AMOR


JUNTOS EN EL DOLOR 

**Bueno aquí estoy con otra de mis historias, hace bastante que la tengo escrita pero me daba pereza publicarla, pero aquí esta, espero que os guste, solo tiene un capitulo.**

**Bueno a leer.**

Caminaba por los terrenos de Howarts, no podía dormir, hacia mucho tiempo que no podía dormir, no desde que el bastardo de Voldemort matara a mi madre. Todo sucedió porque al entrar mi padre en Azkaban mi madre se negó a seguir al servicio de Voldemort, mi madre le planto cara y le dijo que ella no le seguiría mas y que yo jamás me convertiría en uno de sus seguidores, entonces la mato y jure en ese mismo momento yo lo mataría a el si tenia la oportunidad o haría lo posible para ayudar a destruirle.

Seguí caminando y de repente escuche un lamento capaz de romper el alma, no sabia de donde venia, pero agudice mi oído y pude percibir que venia del puente que unía los terrenos del colegio. Me encamine hacia allí para descubrir quien era el dueño de aquellos lamentos.

Cuando llegue allí, en silencio por supuesto para no asustar a la otra persona, cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que la persona que estaba destilando tanto dolor era Hermione, mi Hermione, si estoy enamorado de ella desde mi tercer año, desde que me pego aquel puñetazo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Sabia porque lloraba, aquel día en la cena escuche como le decían que sus padres habían muerto a manos de Voldemort, en venganza por su ayuda a Potter.

Nunca la había visto así, ella que siempre parecía tan dura e imperturbable, ella a la que no le hacia daño nada, pero claro, la muerte de tus padres no es nada, yo sabia como se sentía.

Aunque sabia que me odiaba y que seguramente me diera otro puñetazo si me acercaba, no me lo pensé dos veces y me senté en el suelo a su lado. Ella me miro con ojos derrotados, como diciéndome que no soportaría ni una de mis salidas de tono en ese momento, pero lo que yo menos quería era que ella sufriera mas, sabia que la había tratado fatal pero lo que al principio era odio se fue convirtiendo en un juego para los dos. Yo la mire a los ojos y por primera vez mi mirada hacia ella fue diferente a todas las demás luego la abrace todo lo fuerte que pude y para mi sorpresa ella me devolvió el abrazo agradecida.

Desahógate Hermione, desahógate.- le dije

Ella lloro aun más fuerte incluso llego a proferir algún grito de dolor.

Los siento Hermione, lo siento de verdad, yo se como te sientes, pero te prometo que esto no quedara así.- volví a decir.

Hermione levanto la cabeza y me miro, pensé que en ese momento me podía morir feliz, me miro con agradecimiento, con cariño.

Gracias Draco.- me dijo.

Y así abrazados nos quedamos toda la noche, sin decir nada, compartiendo nuestro dolor en silencio, ya todo nos daba igual , el que dirán no nos importaba, sabíamos que nos necesitábamos, que estábamos solos y que juntos podríamos con todo.

Cuándo amaneció, los dos nos miramos y nos levantamos, de la mano nos dirigimos hasta el colegio y de la mano la acompañe hasta su sala, entonces ocurrió algo que ni en mis mejores sueños con ella hubiese ocurrido, me beso, me beso de una forma tal dulce y con tanto cariño que pensé que me derretía y me di cuenta de que ella me correspondía y desde hace tiempo al igual que yo, los dos nos lo habíamos escondido por miedo a que el otro le rechazase, después de todo era lo lógico, no?

A partir de ese día comenzamos una relación basada en el amor, el cariño, la confianza y el respeto, algo que para mí era totalmente nuevo, pero ella me ayudo a que dejase salir mis sentimientos y me gusto. Eso si lo manteníamos en secreto para no ponernos en peligro, sabíamos que éramos la debilidad del otro.

Me encantaba mirarla, sus labios, todo en ellos me encantaba, como sonreía o como se mordía el labio cuando estaba enfadada o preocupada, como arrugaba su nariz, como me miraba y me tocaba, su pelo, sus manos, su cuerpo. Por su puesto que habría en el mundo mujeres mucho más bellas, pero para mí, Hermione era mi Diosa.

Pronto el día mas temido por ambos llego, la batalla final daría comienzo al anochecer.

Hermione, por favor, quédate aquí, no salgas, te lo pido por favor.- le dije, yo sabia que era egoísta pero no podía permitir que la dañaran.

Draco, ni por un momento pienses que te voy a dejar ir solo, no me quedare aquí esperando que me traigan tu cadáver.

Te prometo que no me pasara nada, que volveré sano y salvo, pero tu no salgas.

No puedes prometerme eso, esto es una guerra, una guerra, entiendes, la gente muere y yo no voy a permitir que salgas solo ahí fuera, somos un equipo recuerdas, un equipo y no seré yo quien lo deshaga.- siempre tan cabezona, eso era lo que me gustaba mas de ella, seria capaz de llegar al fin del mundo por los suyos, ya lo había demostrado con sus amigos y esa vez estuve seguro de que lo demostraría conmigo y tenia miedo por eso.

Esta bien, pero prométeme que no te separaras de mí.

Te lo prometo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de horrible tranquilidad las explosiones se comenzaron a escuchar a las afueras del colegio. La mire y me miro y con esa mirada nos dijimos cuanto nos queríamos, pero yo no pude contenerme.

Hermione, necesito que me prometas una cosa mas, por lo que más quieras no hagas ninguna tontería, no te arriesgues por nada ni por nadie, entiendes, ni siquiera por mí, no podría seguir viviendo sí tu no estas.

Draco, eso si que no me lo puedes pedir, no dudaría ni un momento en dar mi vida por ti como sé que tu tampoco lo harías, tu me prometerías algo así.

No.

Entonces no se hable mas, mañana será un día mucho mejor, ya lo veras.

La mire otra vez con muchísimo cariño, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, su esperanza.

De repente las explosiones comenzaron a sonar por doquier, desde la ventana vimos como todo se teñía de fuego.

Me abrazo, la abrace y con la mirada no dijimos lo mucho que nos queríamos. Nos soltamos y nos dirigimos rápidamente a los terrenos del castillo.

Allí todo era confusión, una batalla campal entre los mortifagos y los magos de buenos sentimientos, se cernía a nuestro alrededor.

Nos dimos la mano para saber que no estábamos solos y para infundirnos confianza.

Juntos sin separarnos nos adentramos entre la multitud, la sangre teñía los verdes prados y cientos de cuerpos sin vida yacían en el suelo.

Espalda contra espalda luchábamos para mantenernos con vida, pero en un momento nos vimos rodeados por bastantes mortifagos, quince llegue a contar, los hechizos volaban y cuando quedaban muy pocos hirieron a Hermione.

Cuando la vi caer, dentro de mí creció tal rabia que yo solo conseguí deshacerme de los mortifagos que quedaban a nuestro alrededor.

Después la tome en brazos y la lleve a un lugar apartado de la lucha para inspeccionar sus heridas.

Tenia una herida considerable en un costado.

Hermione, contesta.- le decía mientras la zarandeaba suavemente para que despertara, se había desmayado del dolor.

Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

Estas bien.- le pregunte.

Si, solo me duele un poco.- dijo ella.

No seas mentirosa, sabes que te duele mucho, la herida es bastante grande.

No te preocupes, en serio, vete de aquí antes de que venga alguien y te pille desprevenido, aquí somos un blanco fácil.

Estas de broma, no te voy a dejar aquí sola y herida, ni lo sueñes, me quedare aquí contigo.

Pero Draco, te necesitan.

Tu también me necesitas, mas que cualquiera de ellos.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter y al traidor de mi hijo.- cuando escuche aquella voz mi cuerpo se estremeció, nos habían encontrado y lo había hecho nada mas y nada menos que mi padre.

Padre si quieres seguir viviendo será mejor que te vayas de aquí ahora.

Creo que no hijo, mira la situación, la bruja esta herida, y yo sé que es tu punto débil, al igual que tú eres el suyo, lo que no se es por donde empezar, te mato a ti y después a ella, o la mato a ella para que la veas sufrir y luego termino contigo, difícil decisión.

No te atrevas a ponerla un solo dedo encima.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea mejor, te mato a ti y luego haré lo que quiera con ella, tu no podrás impedirlo, Avada kadevara.- el rayo verde venia hacia mí, pero antes de impactar en mi, alguien con su peso me tiro al suelo impidiendo que la maldición me alcanzase, luego me di un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que perdiera totalmente la conciencia.

Cuando desperté y comencé a observar a mí alrededor, observe que encima de mí se encontraba Hermione y un poco mas lejos mi padre yacía en el suelo muerto, su expresión lo decía todo.

Intente despertar a Hermione, pero su cuerpo estaba inerte, mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas cuando empecé a recordar todo, ella se había interpuesto, ella estaba muerta, lo había hecho, había hecho la tontería que le pedí que no hiciese, me había dejado solo.

Comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño, me levante como pude y la tome en brazos. Según iba avanzando las fuerzas me iban fallando, quería morir, ella ya no estaba. Mire a mí alrededor y la batalla parecía haber concluido, no sabia el vencedor.

Entre al castillo y fui directamente a la enfermería con ella en brazos, carente de vida. Cuando entre allí, el panorama era desolador, cientos de heridos por todas partes, y los que no lo estaban ayudaban.

Cuando entre me caí al suelo con ella en brazos. Vi como se acercaba corriendo Dumbledore, cuando vio mi cara, su semblante también cambio. Se agacho y le puso el dedo en el cuello y su cara volvió a cambiar.

Rápido una camilla libre, todavía esta con vida, no podemos esperar ni un minuto, Sr. Malfoy llévela, todavía tiene pulso, es débil, pero aun vive.

Cuando escuche eso sentí que volvía a vivir, estaba viva, mi amor estaba viva, corriendo la lleve hasta la camilla. Dumbledore comenzó a hacer algunos hechizo y pareció que poco a poco ella recuperaba su color.

Sr. Malfoy que ha ocurrido?

En medio de la lucha la hirieron, me la lleve a un lugar apartado, pero llego mi padre, estuvo disfrutando mientras deliberaba a quien mataría primero, entonces decidió que yo sería a el primero, me lanzo un Avada Kadevara, pero nunca llego a rozarme, sentí como alguien se tiraba encima de mí y después perdí el conocimiento a causa de un golpe en la cabeza.

Nunca pensé que esta jovencita fuese tan sumamente fuerte, pero el amor que siente por usted ha llegado a vencer la más horrible de las maldiciones, gracias al amor que ustedes se profesan, ella ha salvado la vida. No se preocupe, solo esta débil por la gran cantidad de energía que utilizo para salvarlos a ambos, en un par de días como mucho estará de nuevo con nosotros.

No lo podía creer, el amor y solo el amor había conseguido vencer a una maldición mortal.

Con toda mi preocupación hacia Hermione, no había notado que habíamos vencido, Potter había matado a Voldemort por fin, y su reinado de terror había acabado.

La noche llego y con ella la calma, bueno la calma en la enfermería, porque en todo el mundo mágico se estaba celebrando la desaparición de Voldemort y la victoria de Potter.

Pero yo no tenia ganas de celebrar nada, no hasta que ella despertara, sabia que lo haría, lo había dicho Dumbledore y por extraño que pareciese le creía, sabia que en cualquier momento ella despertaría.

No podía apartarme de su lado, no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan preciosa incluso así inconsciente lo era. La amaba y creo que en ese momento la ame todavía mas, había salvado mi vida en todos los sentidos y gracias a Merlín ella también la había salvado, por supuesto que se lo agradecería de mil maneras, pero antes me escucharía, se lo dije, le dije que no lo hiciera, que no cometiera ninguna tontería y lo hizo, es una cabezota, pero creo que por eso me gusta tanto.

Hermione despierta ya por favor.- dije muy triste.- sin ti no soy nada, te echo de menos, sé que solo han sido unas horas pero se hacen eternas sin ver tu sonrisa.

Pero ella no despertaba.

Así pasaron dos días interminables para mí, en los que no me separaba de ella. En el tercer día por la mañana yo me había quedado dormido en su regazo, cuando estaba en un profundo sueño algo me saco de el, un grito.

Draco!.- grito Hermione que se incorporo rápidamente en la cama.

Estoy aquí, tranquila, descansa.- le digo yo, no quiero que recaiga.

Estas bien, dime que sí que estas bien.

Yo si estoy bien, tú eres la que casi te marchas para no volver.

Lo siento, sé que no querías que hiciese ninguna tontería, pero no pude evitarlo, prefería irme yo antes que tu.

Me levante, no podía evitarlo, tres días sin ver sus ojos, sin sentir su aliento y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

Nunca mas me hagas algo así, lo entiendes, pensé que habías muerto, que nunca mas escucharia tu voz, que nunca mas vería tus ojos, que nunca mas me besarías, tuve tanto miedo.

Yo también tuve miedo Draco, lo siento, te quiero perdóname.

Claro que te perdono pequeña, eres lo único que me importa.

Draco, que paso?

Mi padre lanzo un Avada Kadevara hacia mí y tu te interpusiste, Dumbledore dice que té salvo la vida el acto tan grande de amor que tuviste, salvarme la vida a cambio de la tuya, el amor nos salvo, té salvo.

No creo que solo fuese el amor Draco, hay algo más.

No te entiendo.

Hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace unos días, pero preferí no hacerlo hasta que la guerra acabase.

Sigo sin captar la idea.

Draco, estoy embarazada...

Embara...que?.

Embarazada...sé que es muy pronto y eso, pero yo quiero tenerlo, tu que dices.

Yo no podía salir de shock en el que había entrado, si Hermione estaba embarazada eso quería decir que yo iba a ser padre, padre con 18 años, no es que me importara ya que al bebe no le iba a faltar de nada, pero la idea aterraba un poco.

Draco dime algo por favor!.- la voz de Hermione me saco de mis pensamientos.

No sé que decir Hermione, ósea claro que lo quiero, nada me haría mas ilusión que formar una verdadera familia contigo, pero no sé si seré un buen padre, después de todo no he tenido el mejor referente.

Draco, serás el mejor padre que jamás haya tenido un niño, lo sé.

Te prometo que no le faltara de nada.

Eso lo sé.

Y como lo haremos, es decir, por el colegio no hay que preocuparse, terminamos la semana que viene, pero se lo diremos a alguien.

Supongo que si, se lo diremos a mis amigos y a la orden, después de todo ellos son ahora nuestra única familia.

Supongo, pero como crees que se lo tomaran, somos muy jóvenes, no creo que les siente muy bien, sobretodo a McGonagall, eres como una hija para ella, creo que intentara transformarme en babosa cuando se entere.

En otras circunstancias lo haría, pero creo que un nacimiento, una nueva vida en estos momentos les hará ilusión a todos ya lo veras.

Lo sabe alguien ya.

Si Popy, lo descubrió al hacerme un reconocimiento, pero ella no se lo dirá a nadie.

Los días pasaron y cuando Hermione estuvo totalmente recuperada salió de la enfermería.

En el colegio todo era una gran fiesta y yo por fin tenia ganas de celebrar, ella había vuelto conmigo y no había vuelto sola, había vuelto con una noticia maravillosa, yo iba a ser padre, iba a tener una familia y sería muy diferente de la que yo había tenido. Lo único que me entristecía es que ni mi madre, ni los padres de Hermione estuviesen presentes para celebrar la noticia.

Esa noche la orden y el ejercito de Dumbledore celebraríamos una fiesta privada, Hermione y yo habíamos decidido decirles lo del embarazo.

Yo estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, no es que me importara demasiado lo que pensaran sus amigos, ni algunos profesores, realmente solo me importaba la reacción de Snape, él era mi padrino, era mi única familia y no sabia como se tomaría que fuese a ser padre tan joven.

Cuando termino la cena, los dos cogidos de la mano nos levantamos para hacer el esperado anuncio. Ella fue la que tomo la palabra.

Bueno ante de que nos marchemos a dormir, Draco y yo tenemos que deciros algo. Supongo que muchos habréis deducido ya que el y yo somos pareja, desde hace bastante tiempo, desde el día que me entere que mis padres habían muerto. No se lo dijimos a nadie para no ponernos en peligro. Pero no solo queríamos deciros eso. Sé que es pronto y que quizá a alguno os parezca muy mal y os sintáis decepcionados, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Que intentas decir Hermione?.- pregunto Harry ya que Ron estaba rojo de ira, nunca le había gustado que Hermione andará con chicos, igual que le pasaba con su hermana-

Lo que intento deciros es Draco y yo vamos a ser papas, que estoy embarazada de un mes y algo y que lo vamos a tener.

Había imaginado una y mil veces las reacciones de cada unos de ellos, pero ninguna se correspondió con la realidad. Todos se mostraron alegres, incluso Potter y Weasly me felicitaron. McGonagall no regaño a Hermione, es mas se emociono con la noticia, incluso lloro.

Hermione había tenido razón, como siempre, la idea de una nueva vida después de tanta muerte y devastación hizo muy feliz a todo el mundo y la fiesta se animo aun más.

Terminamos la semana que nos faltaba de clase y como no podía ser menos Hermione se graduó con todos los honores y con las calificaciones más altas de los últimos cien años. Yo tampoco termine mal, mis calificaciones eran excelentes, ninguno de los dos tendríamos problemas para hacer lo que quisiésemos y por eso decidimos que nos tomaríamos un año sabático, hasta que e bebe naciese y pudiésemos dejarle con un canguro para poder estudiar y después trabajar.

Draco, que piensas hacer cuando tengamos al bebe, a que te gustaría dedicarte?- me pregunto una mañana.

No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo he pensado, me gustaría ser auror, pero tambien me atrae mucho el campo de la política.

Estoy hecha un lío, siempre había querido ser auror, nunca lo dude, pero ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de ver tanta muerte e incluso habiendo matado a gente con mis propias manos, creo que no me apetece volver a pasar por algo así...

Te entiendo, algo así me pasa a mí, creo que tuve acción para el resto de mi vida, además esta él bebe, no me gustaría que creciera sin alguno de nosotros y tampoco me gustaría perderte.

Yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti Dragón.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, cuanto quiero a esta bruja.

Así que después de debatir durante horas Hermione decidió que estudiaría medí magia y yo estudiaría política. Seguros como estábamos reservamos plazas para el curso siguiente al nacimiento del bebe.

Con ayuda de Dumbledor habilitamos la mansión para poder vivir sin ningún peligro y allí comenzamos a vivir nuestra historia de amor libremente y a disfrutar del embarazo.

Poco a poco fui comprando cositas para él bebe sin que Hermione se diese cuanta, quería que la habitación del bebe fuese una sorpresa.

Los meses fueron pasando y yo disfrutaba de la felicidad que jamás había tenido a su lado, me encantaba observarla dormir y ver como su abultado vientre acompasaba a su respiración.

Una mañana que estaba terminando de retocar el cuarto del bebe ya que Hermione ya había salido de cuentas, escuche un grito al otro lado del pasillo.

Salí corriendo preocupado por el estado de mi mujer, pero no llegue a la habitación ya que Hermione salía de nuestra habitación con una bolsa bajo el brazo y agarrandose el vientre y pude observa como iba dejando un pequeño reguero de liquido a su paso.

Draco ya es el momento, esta en camino.- dijo Hermione con un gesto entre emocionada y dolorida.

Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.- la cogí en brazos y baje las escaleras con ella, hasta llegar a la entrada y después hasta el coche.

Draco no crees que tardaríamos menos en aparecernos?

Ehhhh, ah si es cierto, lo siento mi amor pero estoy muy nervioso, aya vamos.

Con un plop me desaparecí con ella en brazos a pareciéndome en la recepción de San mungo.

Nada mas vernos unas cuantas enfermeras se acercaron a nosotros con una silla de ruedas para llevar a Hermione a una habitación y examinarla.

Por supuesto que yo no me separe de ella en ningún momento y notaba cuando tenia una contracción porque me apretaba más la mano, aunque ella como siempre sé hacia la fuerte y simulaba no tener dolor.

Estas bien?

Digamos que todo lo bien que puede uno estar en este momento, me duele, pero es un dolor diferente, es un dolor gratificante en cierto modo.

Si puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor...

Solo quédate a mi lado y bueno si pudieses mojarme un poco la frente y los labios...

No tarde ni un segundo en hacer lo que me pedía y poco a poco las contracciones iban en aumento.

Sr. Malfoy su esposa esta apunto de dar a luz, póngase esta bata y acompáñenos.- Hermione no era mi esposa, no nos habíamos casado porque no lo considerábamos importante, pero ahora no estaba para tecnicismos, me puse la bata y acompañe a Hermione tumbada en la camilla hacia el paritorio.

Una vez en el paritorio el medimago que la iba a atender apareció.

Bien, Sr. Malfoy, esta bastante dilatada, así que solo tendrá que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para traer al mundo a su pequeña criatura. Cuando le diga tres empuje.

Hermione estoy contigo, respira.

1,2,3 empuje.- Hermione empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, se lo veía en la cara y yo me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla.

Poco a poco y tras empujar varias veces, el medico vio la cabeza del bebe.

Solo un poco mas, ya l veo la cabeza.- Hermione hizo él ultimo esfuerzo y el doctor saco al bebe.

Es un niño y esta en perfecto estado de salud, enhorabuena papas.- Hermione y yo nos miramos con profundo amor y pude ver como por sus mejillas caían lagrimas de felicidad cuando el medico le puso al bebe en brazos, lo abrazo, lo beso y me lo paso a mí.

Cuando tuve el bebe en brazos sentí cosas que jamás había sentido, no podía dejar de mirarlo, esa cosa tan pequeña la había hecho yo y por fin sentí que había hecho algo bueno en la vida, algo maravilloso y le prometí al bebe que jamás dejaría que le pasara nada malo y que a él y a su mama les cuidaría y les querría el resto de mi vida.


End file.
